


Sweet As Sugar

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your boyfriend, Sam, surprises you after he’s been busy with work.
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson & You, Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Series: Marvel [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 9





	Sweet As Sugar

It’s been a week since you’ve seen your boyfriend, Sam, and you missed him to death. It was just you and Bruce that stayed back in the compound. You were bored and really missed Sam, so you texted him.

**_You: I miss you. :(_ **

**_Sammy Baby: I know, sugar. We finished up. I’ll be there soon._ **

You looked down at what you were wearing: a red lace bra with matching panties. You wanted to feel a bit sexy today, so you just threw them on.

Maybe…

_**You: [pic] I’ll be waiting. ;)** _

_**Sammy Baby: Shit, baby girl. I’ll be coming soon.** _

_**You: By my hand, you will be.** _

You sent the text with a giggle.

_**Sammy Baby: You’re making me all hard now. You happy?** _

_**You: Not as happy as Not-So-Lil Sammy.** _

_**Sammy Baby: You’re gonna get it, sugar.** _

_**You: Can’t wait. ;)** _

You set your phone onto your bedside table and turned on the tv watching whatever was on until Sam came home. You were really getting into the show you were watching until a knock came at your door. You quickly slipped on your robe just in case it wasn’t Sam at the door.

As soon as you opened the door, lips were on yours. You stumbled back as the person, Sam, entered the room and shut the door. You untied the robe and let it fall to the ground. 

Sam stepped back to admire your body, “Damn, baby. I’m always so amazed by your fine body.”

You giggled as you walked backward pulling Sam by the collar of his shirt, “Take me now, please.”

Sam shed his shirt and unbuckled his pants quickly kicking them off, “I’m gonna do just that, but you gotta strip for me, sugar.”

“Yes, sir.” You unbuckled your bra and threw it at Sam who dodged it. You then slipped off your panties and threw those at him too. 

Sam shook his head with a smile, “You’re trouble. But these,” he pushed you down onto the bed and hovered over you. A hand massaging you breast while the other kept him up, “These are double trouble.” He leaned down and his tongue began to swirl around the hardened bud of your breast. He then began to suck it and tug it with his teeth. He let it go with a pop, “Mmm. Sweet as sugar. I think Imma call you Sugar Tits from now on.” He kissed the valley of your breasts and continued to kiss down your body until he finally got to where you wanted him.

“Sammyyy. Babyyy! Please!”

Sam smiled up at you, “I hear you loud and clear, Sugar Tits.” His lips went straight to your pussy and you let out a pleasurable sigh. Sam began to lick all your juices that were seeping out. He then began to pay attention to your hard clit. His tongue making fast circles around it.

“Fuck, baby!” You gripped onto the sheets under you and arched your back off the bed.

Sam pulled away and you were about to protest, until he inserted two fingers into you. He watched you fall into complete pleasure and he groaned while pumping his fingers into you, “Look like a fucking goddess, sugar. So fucking perfect. Gotta have you now. No more teasing.” He immediately pulled his fingers out and knelt between your legs lining himself up with you. Without warning, he thrust into you, “Shit!”

He began to thrust in you fast and hard to the point where the headboard started banging against the wall. You began to praise him, “Your cock is so fucking good, Sammy. You fuck me so well. No other man can make me feel this way.”

Sam bent at the waist and rested his hands on the bed beside your head, “You best fucking know it, Sugar Tits. Now get a lil louder for me. Let the whole place know who fucks you this good.” 

His thrusts were becoming more rough. His cock was definitely hitting your g-spot and you were falling into a coital bliss, “Oooohh Sammy!” Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you climaxed.

“Oh shit!” Sam exclaimed as you clenched him during your climax. With a couple more thrusts, he pulled out and came on your stomach with a groan and a “Holy fuck, Y/N”. When he was finished, he got a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned you up. He then tossed it in the hamper and pulled you under the covers with you.

You lovingly kissed his lips, “I’m glad you’re safe, Sam.”

He tiredly smiled at you, “Me too, Y/N.”

* * *

You woke up before Sam did. You figured, because he came back from a mission, he was exhausted. So you let him sleep in. 

You were making idle chat with Steve in the kitchen. You were laughing at a joke he said when Sam entered the room and kisses you on the cheek, “Mornin’ Sugar Tits.” You chuckle and slap him on the arm.

Steve looks a bit uncomfortable, “Why did you call her that?”

Sam smirks at America’s Golden Boy, “I’m sure you know exactly why, Cap.” He gave Steve a wink and bit into a piece of toast you had on your plate.

You lightly slapped him on the chest, “Behave!” you gave Steve a sympathetic smile, “Sorry, Stevie.”

“What you guys do in the bedroom is none of my business and I don’t want to know.” With that, he left the room and left you with your giggling boyfriend.


End file.
